


Wintermarch

by PegasusWrites



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Comment Fic, Family Feels, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Outside the village is silent, but the boy is certain that he can hear the falling snow.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wintermarch

His father is worried about the cattle. He goes out in the middle of the night, telling his wife that he is going to sleep in the barn. By the morning the snow is so high that the front door cannot be opened. The small boy is worried for his father, but his mother pulls him onto her knee and tells him not to be afraid. There have been harder winters than this one. She braids his hair, and sings him a song. 

Outside the village is silent, but the boy is certain that he can hear the falling snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.


End file.
